


Of The Blood (Keith x Vampire! Reader)

by ImJustFandomTrash



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, F/M, Gore, Mild Gore, Vampire! Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 09:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17557835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJustFandomTrash/pseuds/ImJustFandomTrash
Summary: You and Keith had gone on a scouting mission to the mysterious planet of Dromia. When you get shot in the face with some strange pollen by an alien plant, you and Keith think nothing of it. However, when you begin to develop some strange symptoms, it's up to Keith to try to figure out what's wrong with you.When you begin to develop a taste for blood, Keith gets an idea as to what might be wrong with you. How can he help you though?





	Of The Blood (Keith x Vampire! Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> i had a mighty need to write this. I wanted it to be steamier than this, but I just might save that for later ;) 
> 
> As always, please comment and enjoy! Thank you!

It had started with the thoughts. Any time you looked at yourself or one of the other Paladins, you had this strange urge to sink your teeth into their skin. You had the urge to tear the skin of their flesh and let their spilling blood pour into your mouth. It disturbed you the first time you had suddenly thought that when training with Keith one day a couple days after a scouting mission the two of you had went on. You could see the sweat running down his neck, and you just froze, watching the droplets as they slid down the flushed skin. All you could think about was ripping his throat out. It had terrified you, and you had excused yourself. Keith thought that you had gotten sick, but he hadn't given it any other thought.

After a while, the urges began to get worse.

Not only did sight almost set you off, so did the smell. The smell of blood was something you hadn't expected to ever pick up like a bloodhound tracking a scent. You were sure that you could smell blood from all the way on the other side of the castle, the smell was so pungent to you. Any time you caught the scent of blood, you had to lock yourself into your room and practically bury yourself into your dirty clothes to mask the smell wafting through your nostrils.

Whenever you caught sight of blood, you had to leave the room. It took everything you could to not lunge the very moment you saw blood pool, whether it be human or Galra, and oh, how much you craved Galra blood. It made it so hard to be around Keith when he got hurt, the mix of human and Galra blood like a fruit cocktail to your brain. Would it taste sweet like fruit, or would it taste spicy and fiery just like Keith? It surely smelled fiery and delicious.

Not even your own blood was safe from your urges. At times, you would prick your finger just to taste blood. It was almost sickening how you would practically moan at the taste. It didn't satiate you in the slightest, but it did alleviate your urges just for a small while. Though, your urges never failed to hit you full force, no matter what you did. You had begun to avoid everyone to keep your urges at bay the more the days went by, and everyone was beginning to notice the absence.

It put a strain on your relationship with the Red Paladin especially.

You couldn't stand to be near him. It didn't matter if Keith was sweating, blood rushing through him as his heart raced in his chest, or when he was hurt. Hell, being around him in general made your teeth ache, and your avoidance definitely upset Keith. You told him that you just couldn't stomach the thought of him being hurt, and Keith couldn't do much but to accept it even if he didn't truly believe it. You must have had your reasons, right? What if you truly were upset at the thought of him being hurt? He didn't have a right to disagree with you on how you felt, but Keith knew you very well. After all, why would you avoid him when he  _wasn't_  hurt? You were hiding something, and he was on a mission to find out.

Keith made his way to his Lion, planning on retracing the steps the two of you had taken on the last scouting mission you two had gone on. He shouldered his bag, adjusting his hold and froze when Shiro's voice echoed through the Red Lion's hangar.

"You planning on leaving for another secret mission, Keith?"

Keith's head ducked slightly before admitting to Shiro softly.

"I'm just going to retrace (Y/n) and I's steps so I can figure out what's wrong with her. I have a feeling that the answers are on Drioma."

Shiro's eyebrows furrowed in concern before asking.

"Do you want any help? I'm sure Allura wouldn't mind taking us there for a look."

Keith shook his head, turning away and walking up the ramp to the cockpit of the Red lion.

"This is something I want to do on my own...but I'll call you if I need any backup."

Shiro watched as Keith flew away and sighed. He could only hope that Keith would keep his open-ended promise.

As Keith flew to Drioma, he could only hope that you were alright. What had caused you to become so...sick...if that was even what he could call it? Your condition was strange to him. You got sick at the sight of blood when you would laugh at blood. Laugh; as if your cuts were nothing. Now, you couldn't even be in the same room as someone with cuts. Keith's brows furrowed as he followed the course to the planet, accelerating as fast as Red would go. He needed to find out what was wrong with you and he needed to figure it out fast.

**-TIMESKIP-**

By the time Keith arrived to Dromia, about three vargas had gone by. Everyone in the castle would still be asleep by then, but it was sunnier than ever on Dromia. As he landed, he made sure to keep the bottom of his helmet on, shielding him from anything that might spray at him. He had almost gotten sprayed by one of the strange animals here, and he definitely wasn't going to make the mistake of keeping his helmet half-way closed like last time. As he stepped out, his nose wrinkled. The fauna of Dromia were very strange looking. The barks of the trees were tan in color, red leaves growing from their branches. The grass was a dark blue color, and the waters that coursed throughout the land were a radiant blue, almost unnatural in color.

The flowers here looked a lot like pitcher plants on Earth, and he made sure to stay away from them, fearful that they would jump at him and swallow him whole. Keith kept his bayard drawn as he walked around cautiously. He was following the path that he had taken with you when trailing to the Galra fleet that had landed here, and as he passed tulip-like plants, the flowers shooting red-colored pollen into the air, Keith remembered that you had gotten shot in the face with the pollen when you had looked into the bell of the flower to see what was making them shoot their pollen. He had laughed at you, but you had went red in the face with embarrassment before wiping it off. However, the pollen had smeared itself across your face, looking as if you had gotten blood poured onto your face. Keith hadn't let you live it down a good two days afterwards.

Keith froze as his violet eyes stared at the flowers.

Two days after the mission was when your strange symptoms had begun.

Keith took a test tube he had collected from Pidge's make-shift lab and carefully scraped some of the pollen that hadn't been collected by the bee-like insects. The strange, liquid-like pollen sludge dripped into tube, and Keith was quick to run back to Red. The quicker he got back, the better.

**-TIMESKIP-**

When Keith had gotten back, Shiro was waiting for him. It made Keith uneasy, and the look on Shiro's face made his unease worse. Shiro looked concerned, even pale, and Keith greeted him slowly.

"Shiro, are you alright?"

Shiro looked away, biting his lip before rubbing the back of his neck. He answered quietly.

"I don't know. I went to check up on (Y/n)...and she had bitten herself...there was no place on her arms where she hadn't bit herself."

Keith's eyes widened, and Shiro glanced at Keith, his skin paling more.

"Keith, she was so pale...and her eyes...her eyes were dilated so much. It took Allura, Coran, and I combined to restrain her and get her into a healing pod..."

Keith didn't wait for Shiro to finish before he was running to the infirmary, and there you were. Shiro hadn't exaggerated when he said there were bite marks all over your arms. There was no inch of skin that wasn't covered in teeth marks. Your cheeks had sunken in, as well as the skin around your eyes, and you looked like you hadn't eaten in days. You were sweating heavily, and Keith's eyes widened. Allura walked in, looking exhausted, and Shiro followed after her. Allura whispered.

"I...I admittedly have no idea what has caused this to happen. It's like...it's like she's gone rabid. Her strength has climbed to astronomical levels. I can't explain it."

Keith remembered the pollen sample he had collected, and he grabbed the vial from his pocket. He held it out to Allura, explaining.

"I thought that retracing our steps from our last mission would give me some answers, and I think I got one. When (Y/n) and I went to Dromia to scout the Galra fleet that had taken refuge there, (Y/n) had gotten sprayed in the face by a plant. The pollen got all over her face, so I thought that maybe this stuff is the reason why she's acting strange. If we can figure out exactly what this is, then maybe we can figure out what's wrong with (Y/n) and why she's acting this way."

Allura's eyes widened slightly at the vial before she gingerly took the sample, instructing.

"I'll give this to Coran as soon as possible. I'm sure he must know something."

Keith nodded before he jolted at the feeling of Shiro's hand on his shoulder. Shiro simply asked.

"Try not to stay up too late, alright?"

Keith stayed quiet, choosing to look away, and Shiro disappeared with Allura. Keith took a seat in front of your pod, his brows furrowing. Just what was happening with you? Keith closed his eyes, falling into a quick but restless sleep.

**-TIMESKIP-**

It had DNA changing properties that could make a being crave blood. Coran had told Keith that he hadn't seen anything like this, but when testing your blood and the substance, he noticed that the pollen practically glued itself to the red blood cells, morphing them into something...different. They turned a dark blue-green, and wilted almost immediately. However, when new blood was supplied, the cells immediately took in the blood, becoming healthy. Coran was able to deduct that the reason you had bitten yourself and drank as much as your blood as you could was to keep your body alive, too afraid to come to the others and tell them what was wrong.

Shiro was astonished, whispering in awe as he stared at your healing wounds.

"So...she's basically like a space vampire?"

It was a horrible way to put it, but Keith didn't know a different way to say it. You were, by definition, a vampire now. Your body yearned for nutrients only blood could give, but how would you attain those nutrients? You couldn't exactly chow down on the Paladins, not even if they offered. You could kill them, and then how would Voltron be able to form and save the universe?

"What are we going to do? How are we going to get her the blood she needs?"

Shiro rubbed his chin in thought before offering gently.

"We could store some of our blood in blood bags for her? I don't know how she would react to Galra blood, and I'm not about to throw her into the lions den to find out."

Keith couldn't help but agree. The safest and easiest way that they could go about this is to donate a pint of their blood. Keith asked Shiro as Coran began to prepare to take their blood.

"How are we going to tell the others?"

"We're gonna have to do it as soon as possible. They need to know. We should also try to come up with safety procedures just in case (Y/n) loses control."

Keith snapped, getting protective over you.

"She isn't an animal that we need to cage up, if that is what you're implying."

Shiro's eyes widened and he raised his hands, saying slowly.

"Calm down. That wasn't what I was implying. I meant that we should all come up with ideas on what to do just in case (Y/n) loses control over herself. We don't know just what can happen, and we need to prepare in every way that we can. I know (Y/n), and I know that she wouldn't intentionally hurt anybody, but (Y/n)'s a  _vampire_  now. We have no idea what to expect, Keith."

Keith was annoyed by Shiro's tone of voice, but Keith decided that Shiro was right. They had no idea what to expect from (Y/n) now. Looking back at (Y/n), Keith bit his lip before sitting down, allowing Coran to begin to drain his blood. When Coran was done, Keith slowly sat up, feeling a bit lightheaded. Shiro patted his shoulder comfortingly before trading spots with Keith. Keith stayed sitting on the side of the table, rubbing the back of his neck as his eyes strayed to your form. The bite marks had healed, no trace of them ever being there, and your cheeks were no longer sunken in. The color had slowly returned to your face, and Keith wondered if you were going to wake up soon.

Grabbing a seat, Keith sat down before your pod, everything else around him fading as he sat there in front of you, praying to anybody who was listening that you would be alright.

In the morning, the Paladins had gathered around your pod, Pidge, Hunk, and Lance all staring at you in concern.

"So, you're saying that some super potent pollen changed (Y/n)'s whole DNA?"

Shiro looked at Coran before nodding. He explained.

"The pollen seemed to have severe effects when tested with her blood. It seems to be like a virus, and it feeds off of blood. We don't know if this is curable...at the moment, it points to no. So...in other words, (Y/n) is now a...vampire."

The word sounded weird, and Keith shook his head. Lance's eyes widened and he began to shoot as many questions as he could.

"What does that mean for us? Is it contagious? Are we gonna get eaten?"

Keith snapped, already annoyed with Lance's antics.

"We are not going to be eaten! (Y/n)...she's just sick, that's all. We just need to figure out a way to cure her."

Pidge adjusted her glasses, pointing out.

"If the virus changed her whole DNA strand, then there might be nothing that we can do. We don't have the technology to test whether or not we can reverse this, and we don't even know where we can start."

Keith shook his head, growling out.

"We  _have_  to keep trying. I refuse to give up on (Y/n) so easily."

Before anybody else could say another word, your healing pod opened up, steam rolling out as you slowly dropped out. Before you could collapse to the floor, Keith caught you in his arms easily. Everybody was silent. Slowly, your hands gripped Keith's forearms as you gathered your bearings, and you groaned slightly, a pounding in your head. Your eyes fluttered open, and you whispered as your vision slowly began to clear up.

"Keith?"

"I'm here."

He whispered to you. You asked softly as he dragged you to metal table adjacent to the one Shiro was currently sitting at. You asked him softly.

"What...what happened? Why am I here?"

Keith looked conflicted before saying softly.

"You...you bit yourself...really badly. Shiro found you."

The memories came flooding back, the pain in your slightly intensifying. The taste of your blood flowing through your mouth, the look on Shiro's face when he found you half-asleep from drinking too much. The frenzy you had put yourself into. Your nostrils flared as you smelled Keith's scent, but there was an underlying smell; sweet yet spicy-smelling. You whispered to him, closing your eyes so he wouldn't see them dilate in need.

"You...you're bleeding."

Immediately, everyone in the room tensed, ready to jump if you tried to go after him. Keith answered slowly, his hand covering the bandage that covered the needle mark.

"Just a test Coran had to run, that's all. (Y/n), we need to talk about your...your condition."

Your eyes popped open, and you asked him, sitting up.

"W-What do you mean?"

Keith gently pushed you back down before shaking his head. His violet eyes were sad, but he tried his hardest to hide the guilt and hurt he was feeling.

"You're a vampire, (Y/n). We have to talk about that."

You immediately became fearful, and you asked in a hushed voice, almost too quiet to hear.

"Are...are you going to kill me?"

Keith's eyes widened, and Shiro answered sternly.

"We are not going to kill you, (Y/n). We need to talk about how to help you until we can figure out a way to cure you of this."

You looked over at Shiro, and you bit your lip. Looking away, you replied.

"I don't think you can help me, Shiro. Even right now...I can smell it...I can smell the blood from you and Keith...and I want nothing more than to have it. I guess it's a good think I almost drank myself dry because I don't think anybody in this room would be alive right now."

It was an unsettling thought, but you were at least thankful that you were too full to eat anymore. However, you words definitely unnerved the crew, and Allura said softly.

"I think we should keep you in confinement until we find a cure or you learn how to control yourself."

Keith was about to protest, but you placed your hand atop his. You gave him a look before nodding softly.

"I agree with Allura. You guys mean the world to me, especially you...I would never be able to live with myself if I hurt you."

Pidge asked Allura, feeling sad they they had to subject you to this.

"Is there really nothing else that we can do?"

"Unfortunately, no. We don't know enough about this...disease. We have to take every precaution that we can. I'm sorry."

You said quietly, trying to breathe through your mouth.

"It's okay, Allura. Let's just...let's just go."

Keith hesitated before picking you up, obviously not liking that the Paladins were locking you up as if you were a prisoner, but he couldn't deny Allura nor you. You were encouraging this...Keith couldn't refuse. As they walked to the prison cell that seemed to sit in the middle of the castle, Allura offered as Keith sat you down upon the bed.

"I'll ask Coran to get you more blankets and pillows. I can only imagine that the bed is uncomfortable."

"Thank you, Allura."

She nodded, giving you one last look before padding off. The paladins stayed with you for a moment, Pidge promising optimistically.

"Don't worry, (Y/n). We'll figure this out."

You smiled at her softly, replying.

"Thank you, Pidge. I hope we do."

Shiro urged you before walking out with the Paladins.

"If you need anything, anything at all, don't be afraid to call one of us."

You nodded before looking up at Keith. He was staring at you, his fists clenched, and he admitted softly.

"I hate that we have to lock you up like this...are you sure there's no other way?"

"I'm doing this for everybody's sake. I could get hungry and lose control at any moment. I have to stay in here until I can learn to control myself or Pidge finds a cure."

Keith shook his head slightly, his eyes closing before he took a calming breath before giving you a look. You knew it all too well. It was a look he gave you when he wanted to kiss you, but he wasn't sure if he should or not. His eyebrow crinkled slightly before you whispered, a blush crawling up your neck.

"It's okay, Keith."

Immediately, his lips descended upon yours, careful but yearning. His hand came up to gently cup your face, and you hummed in delight, the warmth of his hand feeling nice upon your chilled skin. His tongue slipped past your lips, seeming to search for fangs as it ran along your teeth. Your hand came up to his hair, your fingers threading through the black locks, and it wasn't long until your throat began to burn with the familiar want to  _feed_.

You pushed back, gaining your breath before you pleaded with him softly.

"Please leave. I...I'm getting worked up, and I don't want to hurt you."

Keith nodded before apologizing, kissing you one last time.

"I'm sorry. I didn't-"

"-It's okay, Keith. I know."

He sighed before leaving, a tenseness in his shoulders, and you laid down on the bed, your back to him. You were tempted to bite down on your finger to get at least a drop, but you refrained. You didn't want to give up so easily. After all, if you didn't discipline yourself now, how would you learn? The burning in the back of your throat became more prominent, feeling as if someone was poking a hot iron into your throat. Your fangs were threatening to protrude from the tops and bottoms of your gums, and you groaned, curling in on yourself. This was going to be so hard, but you had to try. The safety of everyone in the Castle depended on you. You had to pull through.

* * *

 

A couple hours later, you were suffering. Your eyes had long-since dilated to the point your eyes were practically black. Your fangs had protruded from your gums, aching and seeming to pulse as you painfully clenched your jaw. You had brought your knees to your chest, holding onto your arms tightly, trying not to allow the claws to slice into your skin. You were rocking back and forth, trying to focus on the feeling of your body rocking, but nothing was working. Keith's lingering smell was driving you crazy, and you wished that you could escape from it. Suddenly, the door to your cell opened, causing you to pause.

"Ms. (Y/n), I've gathered some pillows and blankets for you!"

"Leave."

Your dark, raspy voice caused Coran to go into a stupor, the Altean not used to you being so direct and aggressive.

"Ms. (Y/n)-"

"Leave!"

You screamed at him, turning around so he could see just how bad you were doing, hoping he would take the hint. Coran jolted back before nodding, placing the blankets and pillows cautiously on the floor.

"Right. My apologies."

He stepped back, allowing the cell door to open, and you whined in pain, the hunger so bad, you could feel your stomach constricting, needing to be fed. Coran quickly left, most likely to inform the others of your outburst, and you growled loudly. If you didn't get fed soon, you were going to lose your mind. You stood up, beginning to pace as intrusive thoughts ran through your mind. If you busted the wall of this prison, you would be able to have your dinner, but it wasn't worth losing one of your friends over. You had silently promised not to give up by biting yourself, but you knew it would satiate the hunger for a while. What could you do now?

You began to freak out. Yelling in anger, you began to throw everything in the cell around, punching the walls and ripping the pillows apart. Feathers floated up in the air as you threw the destroyed pillows around, and you could vaguely hear the sound of the door opening at the end of the hall. You slowly stopped, panting heavily, and your cell door opened. Turning slowly, you could see Keith standing there, a blood bag in his hand. You snarled out to him, your frenzied mind on overdrive.

"You're really going to open the door when all I want to do is rip you apart and drain you dry?"

Keith glared at you, replying hotly.

"I know that you wouldn't. I know you better than anybody in the universe, (Y/n)."

His words made you feel good that Keith trusted you enough to not hurt him, but you certainly didn't trust yourself. After all, you just destroyed your cell out of pure fury and hunger. Who is to say that you wouldn't do the same to Keith? Keith's eyebrow raised at you as you stared at him, having an internal fight within yourself.

"Besides, if you wanted to kill me, wouldn't you have done it already?"

Keith took a step forward, but you refused to be too close to him. You could hear his heart beating, rushing blood throughout his body as he approached you. His scent wafted through your nose, and you pleaded with him.

"Please, Keith, just drop it off and leave. You...Your scent...it drives me crazy."

You curled in on yourself, trying to mask his scent with your own, but it was futile. You couldn't smell your own scent, which could have been considered a blessing had you not been so hungry. Keith shook his head.

"Take it from me."

You glanced at him.

"What?"

"If you want it that badly, then take the bag from me yourself."

You knew he was trying to help you learn self-control, but you were so close to lunging. How could you trust yourself to not give into the hunger? Keith glared at you.

"I'm not going to give this to you until you get up and take it from me."

You bit your lip and slowly stood up. As you slowly walked towards Keith, you could hear the sound of his heart get louder and louder. His heart was pounding in anticipation, wondering what your next move was going to be, and your nostrils flared as you took in his scent. Your hand reached out hesitantly for the bag, and you snatched it from him. Jumping to the other side of the room, you immediately tore your teeth into the bag, taking in the blood greedily. Warm, spicy blood ran through your mouth, staining the inside of your mouth and lips red, and your nose caught the scent of the blood.

It smelled like Keith's. Cinnamon spice and everything naughty and nice. You snarled, hunching over yourself before releasing the bag from your teeth, asking him.

"Are you trying to taunt me? Do you know how delicious you smell...that you decide to give me your blood?"

Or maybe it was an intimacy thing. Did Keith feel like it was claiming for his blood to run through your mouth, giving you the nutrients you needed, satiating the desire you had to feast upon him? Keith said nothing, but you had a feeling he was red in the face. You gulped loudly, the bag quickly draining, and you finished the bag panting, your cheeks red with color. You were embarrassed and you asked him.

"Why do you stand there and watch me? Aren't you disgusted by me?"

"You will never disgust me, (Y/n)."

His tone indicated he was offended, and you shyly looked over your shoulder at him. Keith was glaring at you, and he said, his cheeks tinting.

"You were the first person to truly accept me when we found out that I was half-Galra...the race that we were trying to fight...the race that killed and destroyed Allura's own people. You didn't care that I was half-Galra...you just wanted to make sure that I was okay. I'm going to do the same for you."

Keith sat down on the bed beside you, his eyes staring at your lips. His blood was staining the inside of your lips, and Keith morbidly thought how it would be to kiss you right now. Keith shook his head before saying quietly.

"I'm not going to reject you for being something else. To me, you're still (Y/n). I'm not going to lie, you being a vampire is kind of strange because vampires are things of stories and legends...but then ago, so were aliens."

Keith placed his hand on your hand, your eyes brimming with tears as you stared at him.

"You accepted me when I didn't accept myself...so I'm going to do the same thing for you."

You cried softly, letting the empty blood bag fall before you hugged Keith, his arms immediately circling around you. You whispered as you cried.

"I love you."

Keith froze before he held you as tight as he could, replying to you.

"I love you too."

You clung to him so tightly, you feared that you were hurting him. However, Keith made no complaint as he held you just as tight. Leaning back just slightly, Keith stole your breath with a morbid kiss, seemingly unafraid to taste the very essence of his life upon your lips. You were embarrassed and shocked, not having expected Keith to disregard the fact that his blood stained your mouth. It was almost... _exciting_. When he pulled back, you muttered in embarrassment.

"Keith, I just drank your blood, and you're gonna kiss me?"

"It's my blood. Why should I care?"

You shivered in disgust, and Keith almost grinned. Now, had it been Shiro's, or one of the other paladins...then he might have refused. However, there was something about  _his_  blood being in  _your_  mouth, sustaining your life and giving you satisfaction. You buried your face into his shoulder in embarrassment, and Keith simply shrugged, not willing to admit how claiming it felt to him. Keith whispered to you softly.

"I need to go, but I'll be here if you need me, (Y/n)."

You nodded. Keith kissed you one last time before leaving. You, however, called out to him, causing him to turn.

"You have...you have a little something on your lip."

Keith licked his lips before giving you a small smirk, and you blushed heavily, turning from him.

* * *

 

You were fed a bag a day, saving Allura and Coran's blood for last. You learned quickly that each and every blood bag given to you had a different taste. Shiro's blood had a subtle spice to it reminiscent of vanilla and apples. It wasn't until the aftertaste that you had noticed it, having thought Shiro's blood tasted pretty bland, other than the ever-present wet metal taste. Lance's blood was a sharp contrast to Keith and Shiro's. His blood had a sour taste reminiscent of oranges, which you believed was because of how energetic he was. Keith wasn't too enthusiastic about you drinking Lance's blood, but you needed the nutrients, and Keith couldn't exactly donate his blood again.

Hunk's blood had the same citrus taste, but this time, it was almost bitter. It reminded you of pineapples, which was appropriate for the boy. Pidge, on the other hand, had a very sweet taste to her blood reminiscent of pears or bananas. It was strange how you correlated the Paladins blood to fruit or spices, but it was the only way that you could describe the sweetness or tartness of their blood.

When you got a taste of Allura's Altean blood, you instantly craved more. It was sweet yet sour; spicy yet refreshing. Cherries and pomegranates swirled within your mouth, and you couldn't help but moan the first time you tasted it. It was a strange but addicting taste, and you instantly wanted more. However, Keith refused to give you Coran's until the next day, not wanting to increase your intake by any means. Moreover, Coran's bag would be the last one you would have until everyone would be able to donate again. How were you going to get sustenance? They couldn't exactly put up a poll in the Space Mall for 'willful volunteers' to come donate blood. They didn't know what other aliens harbored in their blood.

It broke everyone's heart the more the days rolled by without you being able to get any blood. At first, you had went mad from the hunger, destroying the cell once more. However, the longer the hunger went on, the weaker you became. After a while, you had become sick from not having any blood to sustain you, and you threw up any real food that you consumed. Keith couldn't bear to see your sunken cheeks and pale face. So, he decided to help you in a different, much more dangerous way.

When he stepped into your cell, you gazed at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Anything new?"

Keith shook his head before asking you softly.

"(Y/n), would you...would you ever feed from someone?"

You blinked at him, confused as to why he would ask such a question.

"I mean, if they donated their blood, sure. Why?"

"No, I meant...I meant feed from them...directly."

You froze and asked slowly.

"You mean...like...bite them?"

Keith nodded, and your eyes instantly dilated at the thought. Keith watched you intently as you began to fantasize about biting into someone and you shook your head of the thoughts.

"Why are you asking me this?"

Keith hesitated before answering softly.

"I don't want you to suffer anymore, (Y/n). Every single day that passes, you get sicker and sicker. We can't risk anybody donating their blood because we don't know if they might be harboring a disease or something. What I'm trying to say is...is that I want you to feed from me."

You widened your eyes before snapping at him, shaking your head.

"No, I refuse. I refuse to feed from you, Keith. I might not be able to stop the moment that I do."

"Do you expect me to just sit here and watch you slowly die?"

You gave him a look, sitting as far from him as you could.

"Keith, when it comes to my life or yours, I will always choose yours. My life means nothing to me...at least...not as much as you do."

You turned away, muttering.

"I would never live with myself if I were to ever hurt you or...or even  _kill_  you."

Keith pressed, his eyes stern but soft.

"When it comes to my life or yours, I will always choose yours."

You looked at him, and Keith held his wrist out for you to take. Your heart was pounding within your chest, but it certainly wasn't as loud as Keith's. His heart was racing, waiting for you to take his wrist and bite down into it. However, your eyes strayed to his neck. It was cliche, really. The human begging for the vampire to feed from them because they don't want the other to suffer or even die...it was practically like a fantasy trope. Well, it was a fantasy trope, but could you really refuse Keith? He was begging you to feed from him and to stop suffering...but you were fearful. What if you didn't stop? What if you wouldn't release him because you just didn't have enough?

"I know the risks, (Y/n). I'm willing to take them for you."

Why was he so willing to die for you?

Grabbing his wrist gently, you dipped your mouth down, gently kissing the skin before you yanked him to you. Keith gave a small cry before you steadied him, your nose rubbing against the skin of his neck. You inhaled deeply, relishing in his comforting scent, and Keith's hands found their way to your waist. Slowly, your fangs protruded from your gums, and you asked him quietly.

"Do you like the danger? Is that why you insist on me feeding from you? The thought of your life lying within my hands...it seems nice, doesn't it? Or maybe you just have a biting kink?"

Keith hissed at you, blood rushing to his cheeks as he squeezed your hips.

"Shut up and bite me, (Y/n)."

You hummed before sinking your teeth into his neck. Immediately, his hot and spicy blood ran down your throat, soothing you. You moaned, threading your fingers through his hair as your tongue ran across the skin of his neck, tasting the blood that mixed with the salty taste of his skin. Keith's heart was pounding, and your free hand threatened to dig into his shoulder as it held him tightly. Keith was breathing heavily, and you wondered if he liked it. You certainly did. You couldn't stop grunting and sighing, the taste of fresh blood igniting a hot fire of desire and need within you. You needed to be closer to him, you needed to taste more of him, you needed to feel him writhing beneath you as you sucked the life from his eyes away.

The soft call of your name was an echo to you, Keith's grip slowly becoming looser, and you pulled back. You took a deep breath to calm yourself, and Keith looked at you with tired eyes. He asked you quietly.

"Are you okay now?"

You nodded before leaning back to his neck, gently licking his wounds shut. You watched in fascination as his wounds slowly sealed themselves, the only trace of you ever feeding from him being the stains of his blood. Keith hugged you, whispering.

"I'm willing to give myself to you if it means you stay alive. I love you too much to lose you."

You hugged him back, feeling so touched that he trusted you this much.

"Thank you for trusting me enough to do this...I love you so much."

Keith chuckled lightly before laying down with you, his exhaustion catching up to him. For a moment, all was quiet.

"I think I might have a biting kink."

"Keith, shut up."


End file.
